I'm Sorry Brother
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Donnie is feeling the pressure lately and Mikey can tell his immediate older brother is sad and easily irritated. A mission gone wrong brings a new light to Donnie's emotions that Mikey easily fixes. Bro fluff! Oneshot!


**I'm back with another story guys! I just couldn't help myself! It helps me to take turns in stories and also helps prevent writer's block! Just because I'm writing on this doesn't mean I'm not on "Hurt but Not Broken". Ill update that one Friday.**

**But other than Mikey...who is just too cute, Donnie is my second favorite! And I think I should write a story on him! :) Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It was just another day in the lair, a regular boring day...uneventful...or so they thought.

"MIKEYYY!"

Raphael and Leonardo almost jumped out of their shells at Donatello's fierce yell. They exchanged a look because it was usually Raphael who Michelangelo fought with everyday.

"Ah...haa...sorry Donnie..." Mikey giggled as he he backed up, unaware of Leo and Raph standing behind him with their arms crossed and a scowl on their face. When Mikey turned and found he was trapped he groaned. "Oh shell..."

"Mikey, you little...!" Donnie came around the corner and glared at the youngest turtle. Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"What did you do now Mikey?" Leo asked while shooting a look towards Donnie.

"I...-"

"He broke more of my equipment, AGAIN!" Donnie cried while shooting another glare at Mikey. Mikey smiled.

"I said sorry Bro! You know I got them happy feet!" Mikey said with a wide smile and twinkling eyes. Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at unamused and he pouted.

"Donnie, let him go from this one. We always usually break your equipment. It's nothing you can't fix, right?" Leo asked raising an nonexistent eyebrow. Donnie's mouth dropped in surprise.

"I...well of course I can but-"

"There it's settled! Now m'here ya dork!" Raph laughed darkly while Mikey ran away from him with wide eyes. Leo looked at them and shook his head.

"Leo, just because I can fix things doesn't mean it's okay to keep breaking my stuff! Mikey never listens!" Donatello argued while not feeling any better at all. His oldest brother had just dismissed what Mikey did, of course, as always! Never takes his side! Leonardo looked at him with a knowing look.

"It's _Mikey_, Donnie, of course he never listens." Leo replied and was a bit confused to see Donnie look upset. "If it bothers you that much maybe I should tell Master Splinter to punish him?"

"No...never mind Leo." Donnie looked away with those sad eyes he usually only gives when rejected by April. As Donatello stalked off to his lab Leo sighed and looked at his current other brothers who were wrestling in a ungraceful heap on the floor.

* * *

"Ugh, I'll never find a retro-mutagen this way..." Donnie sighed while clenching his fist. The broken equipment lay waste on the floor as he carefully cleaned up the pile and set the chair near his desk straight. Donnie could feel the massive headache coming on and groaned yet again. He was working too hard, but it was for great cause. He needed to set everything back to normal. All the things that kept getting mutated...

As Donnie stared at his computer screen, he looked at all the various notes he had on the Kraang and some of his own equipment. He looked at the unfinished TurtleMech and sighed once more. He had the power cell...the parts...yet it still wasn't functioning correctly.

"Do-...Donnieee?"

He looked up to see Mikey grinning sheepishly behind his lab door. He allowed himself in and stood close, but not too close to the desk.

"What do you want Mikey?" Donnie asked, still feeling angry towards him.

"I'm sorry I messed up your lab again, Bro." Mikey apologized. Donnie wasn't looking at him when he hummed in acknowledgement.

"It's fine Mikey. Just watch what you're doing when your in here, though I can never understand why you stay in here while I'm working." Donnie muttered the last part but of course Mikey heard him.

"That's cause you're always alone in here! You could use some Bro company! And, of course, mine is the best!" Mikey grinned with that really wide smile of his. Donnie looked up in surprise. "Stress is a bad thing bro...its like wasted pizza...it's not good for anybody!" Donnie chuckled at that last part.

"Thanks Mikey, I really appreciate that." Donnie smiled and Mikey nodded, smiling warmly at him. It was gone in the next second as Mikey peered over the desk at his computer excitedly.

"So what'cha doin Bro?!"

"I am trying to calculate the complexity of the TurtleMech to see what I'm missing." Donnie explained, trying his best to keep it simple. Mikey cocked his head, stared at the piece of TurtleMech he already had and grinned again. "I believe my power cell is too small..."

"I don't understand." Mikey giggled and Donnie rolled his eyes, playfully nudging him.

"Oh, there you are!" Raph grinned while running in the lab. Mikey immediately yelped and hid behind Donnie, who gasped.

"Donnie, don't let him take me Bro! Save me!" Mikey laughed and looked fake frightened, doing what he did years in the past. He would always come to Donnie with his problems. Donnie stared at Raph and Mikey.

"As if Don could take me on Mikey." Raph teased but hit a sore spot in Donatello, who, surprising them took a step in front of Mikey and glared at Raph.

"Who says I can't, huh?! I could take you down just as easy as anyone could!" Donnie yelled and Raph looked at him surprised. Mikey touched his arm and made Donnie look down at him.

"Easy, D. Raphie was only playing around. He knows you are a good fighter." Mikey smiled encouragingly but Donnie was only slightly affected at his comfort.

"You okay Don? The stress getting to ya or something?" Raph asked while crossing his arms. Then he grinned again. "Or maybe Mikey finally drove you insane?"

Mikey was about to retort, and you know how quick Mikey retorts when Donnie reacted faster.

"Mikey's actually trying to make me feel better, unlike you!" Donnie blurted in annoyance and anger. Mikey looked at him with slightly wide eyes and Raph did too. "Uh, I mean, I'm not stressed!"

"Aw, that's cute!" Raph teased again and Mikey blushed in either annoyance or embarrassment. "You two are buddy buddy now!" Donnie scowled at him.

"Shut up Raph!" Mikey retorted. "I've seen you being buddy buddy with Leo too, ever since the Karai mutation!" All of them seemed to flinch at the memory at the same time but Raph recovered, coughing on his fist.

"No..n-no way am I buddy buddy with that guy!"

"With what guy..?"

They all looked up to see Leo coming in the lab, surprise marred on his brow. But he looked very lost at the same time.

"_No one_!" Raph said quickly, making Donnie and Mikey snicker. Leo cocked his head to the side.

"You guys aren't fighting are you?" He asked crossing his arms and tapping a foot. Mikey giggled uncontrollably and made them look even more confused.

"I was making Donnie feel better! So Raph said we were buddy buddy which we are best buds! Then he won't admit to being your best bud!" Mikey spit out with that stupid grin. Leo and Raph blushed with wide eyes. Donnie looked on in amusement but felt good about Mikey saying they were best buds.

"What?!" Leo yelled while looking at Raph.

"Best buds with him?!" Raph yelled while looking at Leo. Donnie and Mikey thought it was so funny how embarrassed they were.

"It's adorable!" Mikey smirked with a teasing tone. Donnie nodded and leaned against the desk. Leo's face was still burning. "I just _love_ brotherly love!" Raph looked at him horrified and Mikey giggled and opened his arms. "Come here Raphie!"

"Oh shell no! Leo!" Raph yelled for help as he was sent running around the lab. Leo and Donnie looked at each other and burst out laughing. Leave it to Mikey to send Raph flying to other ends of the room. A sudden noise from Donnie's computer halted all movement in his lab.

"What is it?" Leo asked when Donnie ran to his computer. His three fingers flew over the keyboard as he stared at the computer screen with a hard gaze.

"The Kraang, they're transporting some power crystals back to TCRI from a warehouse on fifth." Donnie answered while looking up to meet Leo's serious gaze. Mikey and Raph looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes! It's time for a fight!" Raph pumped his fist in the air. Mikey grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, let's get going! Leo and Raph can go first since they are best buds!" He said and Raph growled while punching him squarely in the shoulder. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"C'mon guys, let's go stop them from getting those crystals. There's no telling what they could do with all that power energy." Leo ordered.

"Oh! Plus, Donnie can use some of them for the TurtleMech!" Mikey grinned and Donnie gave a toothy grin.

"Sure, sure! C'mon!" Raph growled impatiently as he pushed his brothers out of the lab.

* * *

They stood watching the warehouse from a rooftop. Donnie was checking his T-Phone just so he could memorize the location and the area surrounding it. Mikey and Raph were having a stare down while Leo stood up front, trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay guys," Leo turned and sweat dropped when he saw Raph pinning Mikey to the ground. Donnie was spacing out big time and Mikey looked like he was choking. "Guys!"

"Huh?" Donnie turned and blinked. Raph scowled and jumped off Mikey. "Oh, sorry Leo." Leo rubbed his eyes.

"Anyways...I say we do a stealthy ground attack. I go first, you guys wait for my signal." Leo began and watched Raph cross his arms. "When I give the signal Raph will come with me and we go inside first through that broken window." Leo pointed.

"What bout me and Donnie?" Mikey asked rubbing his throat and glaring at Raph.

"You guys stay out and after me and Raph go in count to 30 seconds before going in after us." Leo nodded towards Donnie while Mikey looked confused. "Me and Raph will take on the first of the rounds, then you and Mikey can find the power crystals and take them."

"Sounds good to me." Raph grinned eagerly. Mikey nodded.

"Sure." Donnie sighed while tucking his phone away. Leo smirked and looked at the warehouse.

"Okay, then let's go guys." Leo said as he jumped down into the alley. Raph turned to Mikey and Donnie.

"You sure your okay Don?" Raph asked while raising an eye ridge. Donnie just stared at him and nodded solemnly. Donnie didn't know what was wrong with himself. Raph shrugged at Mikey and then looked over the rooftop.

Leo motioned for Raph to join him after looking in the broken window. Raph grinned and sent one final look to his younger brothers before jumping off.

"Hey, hey D! Wouldn't it be cool if we like totally saved their shells?!" Mikey grinned eagerly and then his grin vanished when he saw Donnie staring at the ground. "D...?"

"Hmm?" Donnie looked up and noticed the tail-end of Mikey's expression. "Oh, yeah, it would be pretty awesome..."

"Donnie, whats wrong?" Mikey asked softly, looking a bit fearful for some reason. Donnie jumped when they heard the Kraang gunshots. Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Has it been 30 seconds?!"

"Close.." Donnie muttered and nodded to Mikey as a sign to follow him. They both jumped down in the alley next to the broken mirror and saw their brothers holding their own in a fight.

The more he saw the more worried Donnie became. What if Donnie messed up? Would they be furious with him like they do with Mikey? But they forgive Mikey easily...would it be that easy for them to forgive Donnie?

"Donnie!" Mikey hissed and pushed his brother against the wall. Donnie glared at him until he saw Mikey staring around the corner. Looking around as well he saw a giant van, some Kraang droids were loading the van with 7 boxes of small power crystals.

"Oh man Mikey we have to do something before they get away!" Donnie whispered. Mikey blinked at him with innocent eyes.

"What about Leo and Raphie?" Mikey asked. Donnie shook his head.

"They'll come soon enough. We have to go now." Donnie observed as the Kraang droids almost finished loading the last box. Mikey and Donnie nodded at each other. MIkey jumped in the air.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he swung his kasrigama chains to hook around the kraang droids behind the truck. With the flick of his arm Mikey managed to capture and crush the droids against the brick wall while Donnie dashed past them and whirled his staff to ward off he others.

Donnie nodded towards Mikey, who nodded back with a cheerful grin. Then both of them slid to a stop behnd the van. Shots rang out but were not inside the building in front of them.

"Ah!" Donnie schreeched as he barely dodged the gunfire from the front of the van. Mikey glowered as he got in a ready position. The Kraang droids from the front tried to form a circle around them. "Mikey, whatever you do make sure they don't get away with those crystals!"

"Gotcha!" Mikey grinned as he jumped on one droid and began swinging away. "Yeah, how those powers taste son?!"

Donnie shook his head with a small but nervous smile and faced his own enemies. Hopefully Raph and Leo would be noticing their absence by now and rush out to help...

Donnie twirled his bo staff on his back while giving a firm kick to the droids trying to surround him. He grabbed his staff and hit the head off another, watching as it fell and the actual Kraang escaped.

"Hey Donnie!" Mikey grinned. Donnie looked up in surprise and saw his baby brother standing _inside_ the van holding one of the crystals up. "Maybe if you combine these it could work for your TurtleMech!"

"You goon!" Donnie rolled his eyes while hitting the droid trying to attack him while he wasn't looking. "Get out of there!"

Mikey opened his mouth to make a awesome retort when he paled. Donnie turned around quickly, but not quickly enough. A droid managed to shoot him on his upper right arm.

"Awwu!" Donnie cried out and dropped his staff by reflex. He held his wound and went wide eyed as the droid charged to shoot again. Donnie turned his body and kicked the gun out of his hands.

"Donnie, you okay?!" Mikey cried out as he pushed away some droids from inside the van. Donnie nodded and reached for his bo staff.

The droids started coming again and cursing Don realized that some were coming from the warehouse. There was just too many for Mikey and Don to take on and his arm was burning like shell at the moment. Where the shell was Leo and Raph?! Were they in trouble?!

The thought made Donnie's stomach churn and he did not see the group of droids coming at him. Donnie cried out as they pushed and grabbed at him.

"Donnie!" Mikey gasped as he flew behind Donnie and heaved him up into the van. He growled and kicked the droids but also blocked their fire with one of his nun-chucks.

"Thanks Mike.." Donnie sighed and realized he never got to get his staff back. "Oh..."

_"Mikey! Don!"_ They both heard Leo calling for them and perked up. Maybe they weren't doomed after all!

_"Where are ya?!" _They heard Raph boom loudly. Keeping their eyes on their enemies they had basically cornered themselves.

"How are we gonna take all these crystals?" Mikey whispered while hitting one of the droids that tried to grab his arm. The others shot at them so Mikey grabbed Donnie's arm and quickly they hid behind one of the crates.

"We either have to take them and find a way to fight our way out or destroy the van with the crystals inside." Donnie whispered back while trying hard not to focus on the burn of his wound.

"Hey! There they are!" Leo yelled in relief when he trashed a couple of droids with his katana. Raph joined him but both their eyes widened to find their little brothers trapped in a van desperately trying to ward off their offenders.

"Hey get away from them!" Raph growled as he barrled into the group, Leo not far behind him. Mikey grinned from behind the crate and Donnie smiled.

But all four almost froze when they heard the van engine ignite. Donnie, with wide eyes, looked from behind the crate. "Leo, Raph!"

"Just hold on Do-" Leo was cut off by the sliding of the door. The back of van was covered by a sliding door, hiding his younger brothers from view. "Donnie! Mikey!"

Mikey and Donnie's eyes widened. Mikey rushed and tried to pry it open but it did not budge.

"You're not taking our brotha's!" They heard Raph's furious voice.

"Donnie, what do we do?!" Mikey demanded in fear as he turned to his brother. Donnie was still holding his arm but looked around when the van began to move forward. Mikey fell back into Donnie's lap and Donnie fell halfway on his shell. "Wah!"

"This is so not good." Donnie gritted his teeth and lightly pushed Mikey off his body. He turned to look behind him but there was nothing but solid walls. You could not see the driver. "We have to get that door open!"

"And if we cant...?" Mikey asked as his hand trembled. Donnie saw this and sighed, grabbing Mikey's trembling hand in his own.

"Then we have to hope Leo or Raph saves us before we're taken to TCRI." Donnie said with a tight frown. Mikey gulped.

* * *

"You're not takin our Brotha's!" Raph yelled furiously while ripping the arms off a droid nearing the van. But then a droid flew past him and his eyes widened.

"Raph, we need to get them out!" Leo ordered his voice filled with worry. Raph growled and elbowed the Kraang currently grabbing his arm.

"I know that!" Raph glowered as he snapped at the droid in front of him and kicked him to the ground. Then both of them froze with fear when the van actually began to move forward.

"NO!" Leo and Raph yelled with petrified wide eyes. Raph didn't even fight the droids anymore as Leo rushed past him. Raph was right on his heels. The van increased it's speed and Leo rushed even more. Then they noticed two more black vans rushing from the warehouse. Raph nodded to Leo.

* * *

"It...won't...budge!" Mikey cried out, his arms felt like jello. The van increased speed and this time Mikey fell and hit his head on one of the crates. "Awwu, man that hurt!"

"You okay?" Donnie asked as his hand found his wound again. It throbbed from trying to pull the door up. Mikey nodded with one eye closed and he was rubbing his head. "Let's see..."

Mikey rolled his eyes and showed him the now forming bruise on his head. Donnie frowned but nodded and turned to look behind him. "If only we had something we could use to pry this thing up!"

"There's nothing in here Donnie.." Mikey sighed while slumping against one of the crates. Donnie looked annoyed as he continued to search. When he found no solution he cried out in agravation and held his face. "Donnie?"

"I'm so useless!" Donnie cried and Mikey's eyes grew wide again.

"No you're not D..." Mikey said softly but felt werid having to say this to Donnie of all people. If anything Mikey was the one that always felt useless.

"But I'm the one that's suppossed to know what to do! I _have_ to know what to do!" Donnie retorted with angry tears falling from his eyes. Mikey's eyes increased in size.

"You don't always have to know what to do Donnie. I certainly don't!" Mikey joked but Donnie was still crying in fustration. Mikey sighed yelped when the van turned sharply. Donnie gasped and collided with the wall.

"Ah!" Donnie cried when his wound hit the wall. Mikey gasped and put his hand on Donnie's good arm. Donnie then slumped on Mikey when the van increased speed.

"Donnie, why do you always have to know what to do..?" Mikey asked with a frown.

"Cause I'm the genius..." Donnie muttered while wiping his face and cringing at his bullet wound. Even though the Kraang use energry matter and not actual bullets so it's like a burn more than a gunshot.

Donnie looked up in surprise when Mikey held his breath and then laughed.

"Just because your the genius doesn't mean you have to be right all the time! We all make mistakes bro!" Mikey smiled wide and then winced at a pounding on his head. "I love you, D, but you have a one track mind sometimes."

"What?!"

"Well for starters you've been stressing out so much lately. It's because you think you always have to know what to do, right? You think we'll get mad if you don't know what to do?" Mikey asked and Donnie blinked in surprise.

"N-No.." Donnie lied while looking a bit ashamed. His eyes widened when Mikey laid his head on Donnie's shoulder.

"We won't get mad if you can't get it right. You're _fifteen_ Donnie and partly human like the rest of us." Donnie rolled his eyes when Mikey grinned at that last. "Everyone makes mistakes. That's what you used to tell me when I'm upset!"

"W-Well yeah...but _I'm_ supposed-"

"Donnie.." Mikey warned while pouting. Donnie looked uneasy.

"If I don't know what to do then what use am I?" Donnie blurted and the van jerked another. Both brothers gasped as some of the crates fell loose and hit them.

When the dust clear Donnie cringed and held his wound. He found a new cut by his cheek that was bleeding. He felt his heart acelerate and he looked behind him. Mikey, who had been leaning against the crates, was buried beneath the ones that fell.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried as he ignored his burning wound and pushed the debris off his brother. Mikey fell free and coughed hard. Donnie rubbed his shell. "You okay?!"

"No.." Mikey groaned and then looked Donnie in the eyes. "What do you mean what use are you? Are you being serious?"

"Well.." Donnie it his lip. Mikey hit him uspide the head. "Ow!"

"You're incredibly useful! All the time! For a long time you knew things we didn't so no matter what you're always useful bro!" Mikey groaned again and swayed. Donnie grabbed his arms and pulled him away but they both stumbled.

"Ugh, this van!" Donnie growled and checked Mikey over. He had a few various cuts, nothing alarming, on his limbs but his head bruise had gotten worse. "Mikey I think you have a concussion.."

"Did you know those crystals are heavier than they look..?" Mikey answered him while rubbing his head sheepishly. Donnie smiled a little.

A loud noise made them both jump in their embrace. The van was swaying which made the Turtle brothers hold onto each other for dear life. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey's shell and Mikey grabbed Donnie's arms, though careful of his burn.

The door slid open and they noticed two other black vans behind them. Leo was one the right one and Raph was on the left, trying to ward off droids.

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo yelled with a serious yet relieved expression. "Jump out now!" Donnie and Mikey looked at each other.

"What about the crystals?!" Mikey yelled loudly.

"JUST GET OUT OF THERE STUPID!" Raph snarled loudly and it made them flinch. Mikey stuck his tounge out but helped Donnie stand. Both of their knees were wobbling because of the van's unsteadiness.

"Okay Mikey, together on three..." Donnie said as they gripped each other nervously. They stood near the edge trying to find their footing.

"Donnie, wait-!" Leo tried to warn but dodged sudden gunfire. Donnie looked up before counting and the van gave a violent jerk to the left. Raph and Leo's eyes widened just as Mikey and Donnie turned to them in surprise, their eyes widened too as if it was all slow motion.

Nothing could compare to seeing your siblings in the back of a van that blew up. The van collided with a dead end and smashed through a brick wall before blowing up.

"NOOO!" Leo cried as the other two vans halted. Raph's eyes were wide with disbelief, his eyes searching for his brothers. But niether Leo or Raph saw Donnie or Mikey. Leo's eyes grew dark and he turned to the droids, who could pratically sense the change in the atmosphere.

Raph didn't say anything but just turned like Leo did. Both older brothers glared at their enemies, who would have gulped if they could.

After a few minutes Leo and Raph rushed towards the van that blew up. Behind them the other two black vans were on fire and sirens were going off in the distance. "Donnie! Mikey!"

"Where are ya?!" Raph yelled in anger. They both coughed as the smoke covered them. Raph turned to Leo. "What do we do?"

"Check the back of the van!" Leo ordered and Raph nodded. Both had pushed their way back. They both stopped and gawked in horror. Parts of both sides of the two buildings had small holes in them. One was a thrift store, the other a small yogurt shop but there was so much black smoke and debris that you couldn't see inside. In front of them was the van half blown up and crushed by the building's debris. "Donnie, Mikey _where are you_!?"

"L-Leo..." Raph ordinarily would have cursed himself for the stutter, but seeing what he was seeing how could he? Leo stopped next to Raph and choked up. The back of the van was melting but most of the crystals were destroyed. But there was debris and speckles of blood everywhere. Leo held his beak and Raph turned so he couldn't look. Ther was a very large pool of blood near the back of the van, along with some of their brother's belt equipment, where they would have jumped earlier. "They..._can't_ be..."

"They're gone Raph.." Leo said in stunned disbelief. "They..." Raph growled at Leo and grabbed the strap on his chest, but both turned with wide eyes when the police started to arrive. "We have to go!"

"But Donnie and Mikey-"

"They DIED Raph!" Leo snapped and Raph backed down in surprise. Then he glowered even as Leo's eyes watered. "We...have to tell Master Splinter..."

"..." Raph looked down and his eyes burned. They both jumped on the roofop above and gave a last look down to search, just in case. Raph shook his head and punched the air conditioning unit hard enough to dent a hole in it.

Leo looked at him and then turned away when tears ran into his mask. They both ran off and jumped down a manhole.

The journey to the lair was a long and tortorus one. Raph kept growling and looking at Leo, but Leo was motionless in his walking, staring straight ahead with a firm line on his beak. "Leo, what if they _weren't_ dead?"

"Raph, the amount of blood was too much for _one _of them let alone both. There was so much blood..." Leo said and sucked in a breath to hold back the tears. He tensed up so Raph couldn't see the shake in his shoulders.

"They aren't dead..." Raph muttered while clenching his fists. "And your giving up on them." Raph yelped in surprise when Leo pushed him into the sewer wall with a look that could kill.

"THEY...ARE...DEAD! I have not given up on them, you just haven't _accepted_ it! Would you like to go back and find their burnt possibly fleshless bloody bodies? I certianly don't want to!" Leo sobbed at the end and Raph just stood there, being pinned against the wall as his older brother slumped and sobbed on him.

Raph did nothing but put his hands on Leo's shell. The imagery of what Leo said disturbed Raph, who began shaking seconds later.

"My sons!" Splinter cried as he rushed out of the lair. Both Leo and Raph looked up in surprise. They did not realize they were close to the lair's entrance. Splinter rushed forward and put his hand on both of their shoulders. Upon seeing their grief a rock dropped in his gut. "Where are Michelangelo and Donatello?"

"They...they..." Leo sobbed even more and put a hand on his face. "Dead."

Splinter drew back in extreme surprise. He looked to Raph, who bowed his head in shame and grief. "...and..and you're sure?"

"Yes! There was a large...large puddle of blood and I think I saw some skin-" Leo gagged and pushed his face in his Father's robes. Raph cringed and looked away immediately. Splinter paled and took a couple minutes to compose himself.

"Let us go in and rest, my sons..." Splinter offered softly and quietly, trying not to let grief consume him. He had to take care of his two oldest sons first.

* * *

**Before the explosion: Donnie's P.O.V**

When I felt the van jerk left I somehow remembered that it was a deadend. Probably from earlier when I was memorizing the map of the surrounding areas because I like to know my possible escape options.

I hurried and clutched Mikey. "Donnie?!" He cried and I wasted no time in jumping out just as it collided. It exploded and I felt me and Mikey being pushed into the building left of the van. I heard something that sounded like bones snapping. Me and Mikey cried out and everything was fading for a moment.

The area was darkened by black smoke and I struggled to open my eyes. When I did I gasped. I was staring at a tile floor that must have been the thrift store. I saw debris crushing my right foot but also blocking the hole in the wall and I cursed. I knew my ankle was broken when I tried to tug it free. "M...Mikey?"

"Dude..." Mikey groaned as he looked disoriented tucked under my arm. His head was bleeding and his forearm was swelling. "I think I landed on my arm wrong." I looked worried.

"Ugh, we need to go before we inhale too much smoke." I fretted while tugging my good foot towards me. Mikey sat up and brushed debris off his plastron.

"What about Leo and Raphie?" Mikey asked as he gasped and held his arm. I looked even more worried.

"Don't worry about them right now!" I yelled while looking around. "We need to get out! Think you can help?"

"Help?" Mikey looked confused as he searched me. His eyes widened and mine did too as I searched him. Some skin was missing on his broken arm that was bleeding. His shins looked scrapped up and he was paling. "Oh my god, Donnie!"

"W-What?" I gulped while staring at him. He frowned worriedly and then slowly went to my feet. "Ah! Careful!" He snickered a little as he freed my broken foot.

"Yep, definitely broken. What do we do? Dude, your arms are messed up!" Mikey paled more and I worried. I looked down and noticed a deep scrap on my plastron while my arms were a bloody mess just like Mikey's.

"We need to get to the lair." I said sitting up. I groaned and swayed forward. Mikey held me up and we both cringed at the blood on our arms.

"I can be your legs if you by my arms." Mikey joked and I rolled my eyes. "I can't move it bro, it hurts like shell..." I frowned and looked at it.

"Just try your best Mike.." I said softly while standing on the good foot. I gripped a clothes rack that wasn't currenty destroyed. Mikey followed me, grabbing onto another while resting his broken arm against his chest. I noticed blood covering the bottom half on his arm and was dripping alarmingly against the floor.

We must have lost alot of blood before we landed in here. Lucky for us I timed it just right or we'd have been goners. I cursed everything in existance as I grabbed Mikey's good arm and tugged him towards me.

"Donnie?" He questioned with wide innocent eyes. I gritted my teeth as my broken foot throbbed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster." I apoligized. Mikey looked at me werid.

"Dude, I'm so not complainin." He rolled his eyes. "It's not so bad..."

"C'mon, I hear the police we need to get to the back door." I cringed and he nodded. I threw my arm around his shoulder and his good one around mine.

We both wrestled our way to the back door which was a track event of itself. I noticed Mikey's eyes were drooping. "Don't pass out on me Mikey!" I fretted while tapping his cheeks. He chuckled softly as we reached the door.

I kicked the door off the hinges, making Mikey jump. The stars twinkled teasingly as we hurried outside. I began to breathe a little harder as we hurried away from the crime scene.

"Where's..tha n'ole..?" Mikey slurred and I actually cursed. I was holding him up more than he was me and it was clear he was losing blood faster. Plus he was smaller than me so it'd affect him faster. My whole body throbbed as I dragged us towards a manhole.

"Mikey, I have to set you down real quick.." I huffed and he looked at me with half lidded eyes. He nodded once and my gut twisted. I set him down on his shell and picked the lid up. With a start I realized my strength was fading too.

"Nie..ou go..irst..?" Mikey cringed as his breathing slowed. I gritted my teeth. I reached down and grabbed my baby brother, hauling him to his feet. Mikey huffed.

"You go first Mikey, I'm not letting you out of my sight.." I sighed. Mikey weakily went down first and I dragged the manhole cover over the top. I heard a thud down below and hurried best I could with this ankle. Mikey had fallen off and he was cringing. "Mikey!"

"'M...kay..." He sighed and shook as he tried to sit up. His bloodied arms shook hard. I felt my eyes burn helplessly but I still grabbed Mikey and held onto the wall for help. "eave..me..Donnie.."

"No." I replied instantly while surprised when blood seeped from my plastron and ran down to my legs. "Quit being a goon."

"I'm..slow..." Mikey breathed with a small smile. I shot him a glare that wiped it away. Mikey sighed and snuggled against me.

"We just have a little ways to go Mikey, keep your eyes open." I whispered as I took a step and hopped a couple. Mikey seemed to try and make himself more aware. He helped me by taking bigger steps and dragging me along.

Me and Mikey worked together as fast as we could but we both could feel nauseous and weak. Mikey's knees buckled and I leaned on him. But we still pressed on.

Soon enough the tunnel came around and the lair's entrance was in view. Mikey gave a dry soft laugh and I grinned tiredly. We limped, hopped, and slowly walked to the turnstiles.

We both almost froze when we saw Master Splinter sobbing on the bench. Raph and Leo's shells were to us but they were also shaking. Mikey looked at me and I blinked.

We then shared a grin as we stopped and pushed past the turnstiles. The motion made no noise compared to Sensei's sobs.

"H-Hey guys...missed us?" Mikey spoke up loudly at the same time I grinned and cleared my throat. All head snapped towards them and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"MIKEY! DON!" Raph cried as he barrled into us a second later. We all fell back into the steps. Leo was suddenly right behind us with tears rolling down his face. He embraced all three of us. Sensei was standing over us looking exhaustively relieved.

"Ow..dude.." Mikey groaned but tried to pat Raph's shell. I also groaned to the pressure on my burn wound. Raph and Leo drew back and gawked in surprise at noticing the actual wounds.

"What happened?" Sensei demanded while kneeling next to us.

"We got blown up..." Mikey chuckled a little and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, I had no idea...I didn't know.." Leo babbled like he was the guiltiest person alive. I waved him off.

"I grabbed Mikey and jumped out of the back...but unfortunately not entirely unscathed." I said as we both showed our arms and legs. Some of the skin was scraped or burned. Raph and Leo looked at each other in surprise.

"My ankle is broken and Mikey's arm is broken...plus this goon lost too much blood." I said looking pointedly at Mikey, who was leaning on Raph's arm.

"No...you did too!" Mikey snapped and I blushed.

"My sons, we need to treat those wounds." Splinter ordered. Me and Mikey slumped in defeat. "Leonardo, Raphael.."

"Yeah, on it." Leo grinned as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up carefully. He put my arm around his neck while Raph just smirked and gathered Mikey in his arms bridal style. "I'm so glad you're alive bro."

"You and me both..." I grinned at him. Leo smiled more and brushed his face against mine affectionately before going into the lab. Raph was still grinning when he was near the steps, Master Splinter rushed past him to get two medical cots ready. I looked behind me to see Mikey watching Raph.

"I'm glad you're not toast little brother." Raph joked looking down at Mikey's bruised and tired freckled face. Blue eyes looked up at him half lidded and exhausted.

"Thanks dude..make sure..Donnie doesn't think he's useless..." Mikey huffed and Raph looked surprised. I bit my lip. Before he could ask Mikey's head slumped backwards over the cradled of his elbow.

"Mikey?!" Raph yelled and gently shook his arms to jostle Mikey, but he did not wake. "Guys! Mikey's passed out!" He rushed into the lab.

"What?!" Leo cried in surprise. He turned from helping me sit up straight on one of the cots. My eyes widened and I looked somewhat calm.

"Lay him on the cot." Sensei ordered and Raph rushed to do that. "Leonardo, I need alcohol and bandages. Raphael, I need stitches and fresh needles."

"Sensei, I can-" Leo stopped me from moving and gave me a look that could freeze hell. I gulped nervously and laid back down. Leo smiled then nodded. He left to get the things Master Splinter ordered.

"Do not fret my son." Sensei smiled softly at me while rubbing Mikey's forehead. "I will heal you and your brother."

"Mikey first." I sighed as I sunk further, feeling the exhaustion kicking in.

"I will do both. You're both pretty bad." Sensei answered with a tight tone. "You also need a tranfusion, my son." I shook my head in denial.

"The transfusion equipment is in my cabinet...you can use...a hanger.." I breathed slowy. "Clean bags...in cabinet.." Black spots dotted my vision and my head hit the pillow.

...

Raphael and Leonardo rushed back with worried looks when Donnie fell limp, his chest rising and falling like Mikey's. They put the stuff down on trays.

"Will they be okay?" Leo asked anxiously.

"They better!" Raph growled.

"They will. I need the fresh bags that Donatello was talking about. Raphael, the hangers. We need to give them blood." Splinter ordered.

"We'll give them blood!" Raph vowed while rushing away. Splinter smiled at his determined sons and pulled two chairs at the ready beside his other sons' cots.

"You'll be just fine, my sons.." Splinter soothed while tracing his fingers on his younger sons' faces.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

My head was pounding when I moved arounds. I groaned softly and let my eyes flutter open. Lucky for me the lab is never very bright.

"Donnie, you awake?!" Mikey's excited voice greeted me. I turned my head to the right and saw Mikey shaking excitedly. He had a bandage around the top half of his head. His broken arm was bandaged heavily and in a sling. His other arm was fully bandaged and he had band aides on his shins.

"Mikey.." I smiled slightly after examining him. He was half sitting up and he smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're awake! I woke up 2 hours ago! Sensei says we both got tranfusions and can't move until at least a few hours! Oh! Raphie gave you one and Leo gave me one." Mikey smiled happily while moving his feet.

"Oh..that's good.." I said blinking. I noticed my arms and plastron were bandaged. I had a band aide on my cheek, my broken ankle was wrapped up heavily and tight. I had a bandage wrapping around both legs.

"You feeling okay?" Mikey asked with a curious gaze. I nodded slowly but sighed. Why did I feel like I was the one that barely did anything?

"Hey, you're awake!" Leo entered the room staring at me with a fondness that I've missed. "Raph, Don's awake! Sensei!"

I blushed as Leo rushed to my side and hugged me. Raph came in next followed quickly by Sensei. They all rushed to my side and touched/hugged me.

"How do you feel?" Sensei asked me with a relieved smile.

"Tired...but fine." I smiled slightly to reassure them. Raph grinned and patted my head.

"Good, ya fricken had Mikey scared that he woke up before ya." Raph teased and Mikey blushed. I laughed a little.

"You guys realy went through something." Leo sighed in relief. "But you're okay now. I'm so sorry that the plan screwed up so much."

"It's okay Leo!" Mikey giggled while Raph grabbed him and jostled him slightly. Mikey laughed some more and I smiled.

"But about that...why did you two not come in after us?" Leo asked in seriousness. I looked at Mikey and we both looked nervous. Raph saw this and glared at us.

"Well we saw the Kraang loading the crystals in the van..." I explained and they both looked like they knew it. "We got surrounded and trapped in the van." I left out the part that it was somewhat Mikey's fault that we got trapped in there. Mikey seemed thankful.

"Well I am thankful you boys are alive." Sensei rubbed both our heads.

"It's all thanks to Donnie that's I'm alive!" Mikey cheered and I looked at him in surprise. Then I noticed what he was doing. "I was basically like a zombie! Donnie carried me with a broken ankle! He was soo awesome!"

I blushed and looked away from the smiles they were all giving me. Leo patted my shoulder affectionately and I blushed more.

"I was totally useless and Donnie wasn't!" Mikey smiled with closed eyes. My eyes widened and Raph laughed.

"Of course he wasn't and niether were you, Michelangelo." Sensei said looking lost and confused. Leo and Raph looked at us and grinned. I shook my head.

"Just promise me you guys will not get in trouble like that ever again?" Leo said with that seriously scary face. I sweat dropped and Mikey tried to hide his face behind Raph, who simply leaned away.

"I promise!" Mikey squeaked. I blinked when Leo looked at me.

"Yeah, I promise.." I said with a wary smile. Raph rolled his eyes and Sensei chuckled. Then Leo smiled and sat on my bed while Raph sat on Mikey's but drapped his legs over mine. Leo laughed and laid his head on my chest.

"You guys are saps." Mikey grinned as he hugged Raph's arm. I noticed Sensei smiled fondly but left the room quietly.

"Oh well. It's a big brother thing." Leo grinned and Raph just shrugged. Mikey giggled more and I smiled a bit. "But Donnie...Mikey told us about how you think you're useless."

I choked on surprise and glared at Mikey, who shot his hands up in surrender and almost hit Raph in the process. Raph growled.

"Yer not useless! Ever! Couldn't happen!" Raph said to me while glaring at both of us. I looked at Leo.

"He's right. Donnie, you are probably the most useful to the team. You saved Mikey tonight and because you stock up on medical supplies we were able to save you both." Leo smiled warmly and rubbed my forehead. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I keep breaking stuff in your lab!" Mikey grinned while reaching for my other hand. I rolled my eyes but reached to grab his. Raph smirked.

"And if we're pressurin ya so much just yell at us. Hit us or somethin." Raph said and I laughed.

"That's more of your thing." I grinned while Leo and Mikey laughed. Raph shrugged. "Thanks guys.."

"No problem Donnie." They smiled and somehow, even though it was embarrassing, they made me feel a whole lot better. But don't they always?

I smiled as I hugged a surprised Leo hard with one arm and squeezed Mikey's hand with mine while flashing bright eyes at a very embarrassed Raph.

Things were much better now.

* * *

Thanks so much for and all support! You guys are awesome!


End file.
